It All Started With a Movie
by Terenani Potentia
Summary: Dave, John, and Karkat go to John's house to watch a movie. John just wants to spend time with his friends.Dave is after an unexpected person's heart. Karkat only wants John for himself. But will everything go as expected, or will shit start to fly off the handle?
1. Movie Night

In John's house, Dave and Karkat awaited the arrival of the owner himself. Obviously, the pair couldn't stand to be near each other for more than a few seconds. Though this time, they had already endured a few minutes of heated tension.

_Gogdammit_,thought Karkat,_ why the fuck is this fuckass here?! I didn't know__ John__ was going to invite this douchebag to movie night_. He glared at him with contempt,especially since he was in some sort of rivalry with him for John's favor. Dave,however,was still cool as a pickle, ignoring the flaring Karkat.

''Dammit, why the fuck are you here?!'', the short troll finally bursted out.

''I'm here because John invited me to watch a movie.'',Dave coolly replied.

This wasn't even an insult,but Karkat couldn't help but feel like exploding. Karkat didn't want to upset John by decking Dave,but... he dashed over, swinging his fist towards Dave's emotionless face. Dave seemed to stop time for a moment, then using his time powers he snatched Karkat's hand in midair. KK's face turned blank with shock,completely forgetting that Dave was the Knight of Time.

He expected a swift blow to the face. He got a soft kiss to the lips instead. ''W-What the fu...'', was all he could mutter. Dave pulled him in,letting time slowly fast forward to it's original pace, allowing him to wrap his arms around Karkat gently as he landed. What the fuck is he doing?!, Karkat attempted to lift off his arms from around him, only managing to get more entwined between them.

''Fuck, Strider what are you trying to pull here?!'' Karkat questioned him fiercely.

'' Well. I haven't really been trying to get John's attention this past few weeks. Dude, I've been trying to get yours. I love you,Karkat.'' Though his shades and face told Karkat nothing of his real intentions, he couldn't feel anything but a little flustered. And suspicious. He ceased struggling and thought for a moment.

''Wait, you're not just fucking wth me are you, Strider?'' A dozen questions were flowing through his thoughts while he awaited for a response from the caped male. He looked down to him and kind of just didn't know what to say to him to really convince him.

''I wouldn't just say that for shits and giggles,man. Striders don't do that.'',He bent down and began to kiss Karkat,smothering him in his scent. Karkat allowed this for a few moments,but pushed him away in sudden stomach twisted into knots at the events unfolding before him.

''I-I can't do this with you,I'm in love with fucking John!'',he looked up at Dave,almost feeling a twinge of sorrow,knowing how it felt to be rejected,thrown into the bucket like nothing.

''Karkat, stop this bullshit right now. You and me both know he is straighter than a 've already been rejected. I used to be in love with him. Until I met you, on your asteroid home.'',Dave coolly admitted like nothing. Inside of Karkat's head, he fumbled through his various options in those few moments. He could abandon the idea of trying to win John's admiration, welcoming Dave's warm embrace. Or kick him in between his legs,and await John's arrival while disposing of Dave by tossing him over a nearby cliff. Not like he would die, being God-tier and all, with his timey-wimey teleporting skills.

Though,how long will it take for John to get over the ''i am not a homosexual'' thing? Karkat took his chances and looked up into the dark depths of Dave's shades,seeing a hue of red beneath.

''Dave,if you're fucking with me, I will personally send you to hell.''With that he kissed him back,Dave tightening his grasp around Karkat a little. Taking advantage of the opportunity,Dave began to explore Karkat's mouth,feeling every crevice.. The passion between them grew,Dave sliding his hands south towards Karkat's posterior. Karkat responded by hugging him back,engulfed in his intense heat. In the distance, John was flying towards them with an exhausted look on his face.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Dave saw him coming, and used his powers once more to disengage the makeout before the hooded boy arrived. ''We'll have to continue at another time. How about later on after the movie?'' He grinned slightly,forcing Karkat to blush at the unusual behavior towards him. ''Sure,whatever. Fuckass...'',he muttered 's scent still lingered on his body,kind of making Karkat a little more a few minutes to pass by to recover,Dave turned the time flow back to landed on the ground,with both Karkat and Dave seemingly unchanged.

''Sorry I came late you guys!,''gasped John,''The salamander critters were getting kind of difficult.'' He smiled goofily,starting towards the doorway. Before turning the doorknob, he turned back at the pair.''Were you guys hugging?I think I saw you while I was flying...''Suspicion creeped upon his face.

''Nope.'',Dave answered immediately.

''Ooookay then,forget I said that.'',John unsteadily replied,kind of confused of the image of Dave and Karkat, eloping. As if they were... in love.

* * *

**Herro there! This is my first fanfic, created on another website a LONG time ago. So sorry if it isn't as good as my other creations! I'll be uploading the other chapters and actually tweak them a bit so they're a little better. See ya! = w =**


	2. Motherfucking Surprise

During the movie, John still had his suspicions about Dave and Karkat. Dave has his time powers,so there was a definite chance he was in the act of doing something shady (or possibly romantic) with Karkat. His mind wanders to the shameful time he rejected the short male. The piercing blue words seem to lash back at him within the glaring monitor, filling him with heavy regret each time he thought about it..

_Why did I do that?_ He really did like Karkat,but could never bring himself to accept the emotions dwelling inside his heart.

After the movie ended, credits slowly rolling onto the black screen, John got up and turned it off. After some farewells, a few lines of conversation, the two guests had left the quarters. John sighed,sitting down on the couch. He sank into it almost completely,starting to wonder what he would do if those two actually fell in love. Though that wouldn't be possible, since Karkat was obviously trying to win his affections, right? But... then again, Dave could have done something sly behind John's back. He closed his eyes in an effort to sort out the jumbled thoughts in his confused mind.

Meanwhile, a monitor screen is shining bright light onto a small room. Green pie containers of slime were carelessly strewn about, with random battles of orange flavored Faygo littered all around. A somewhat insane, but elusive troll lied on the floor with a relaxed grin on his face. ''I wonder where my best friend is right now...'',he mutters to himself.

He got up,the light showing his tall horns, makeup-covered face, and odd purple attire that somehow suited him. Shoving more slime into his mouth, he accessed the monitor to view a small screen showing Karkat and Dave. They are walking to some unknown destination. He wonders where they could be going at such a late hour like this. Almost dismissing it with a swig of Faygo, he recognized the place they were entering. Now it showed a very flustered Karkat, with Dave looking almost a little excited himself. This does not look good.

''Strider, this better not fucking hurt.'' Karkat laces his fingers with Dave's, giving him a nervous yet lustful look.

''It won't.''

Karkat tries to navigate through the cluttered mess in Dave's house. They make their way to his room, where Dave managed to convince him to not fling himself out the window like a dead crow. After some pointless arguing, Dave presses his lips against Karkat's. Soon they're enveloped in the heat of the moment. It almost seems like Dave might actually be able to win over Karkat as he slides his hands up his shirt. He holds him close, and starts to unbutton his pants.

_C__rash!_ A burst from the window sends shards of glass flying into the room. Dave and Karkat both swing their heads towards where it came from, holding each other with a renewed feeling of fear.A purple clad troll stands up in the remains of the window.

''G-Gamzee...?'',Mutters Karkat, wide-eyed at the friend he hasn't seen in such a long time. Gamzee's constant presence when he slept disappeared suddenly, when his loyalties switched to the other side, erasing him from sight and mind. Until now. Gamzee turns towards them, glaring at Dave with those blood-shot amber eyes of his, sending a shiver up both their spines with his crazed smile that was not cheerful in any way.

''Karkat *honk* what are you motherfucking doing here?''He tilts his head sideways curiously.

''N-Nothing really.'',Karkat stutters hastily,knowing too well how Gamzee could seriously injure Dave if he wanted to. He slides off Dave's lap and onto the floor, flashing a glance at Dave that tells him to not do anything rash.

Gamzee extends his hand towards Karkat,''We should go best friend.'' He looks toward Dave with silent rage filling his half-lidded eyes.'' Motherfucking Dave can chill out for now.''The said male jumps off the bed while Karkat is swung into Gamzee's arms,, but stops himself from knocking down the tall troll who now holds his crush like a princess. Gamzee leaps out the shattered window, disappearing into the distance. His narrow silhouette disappears into the shadowed horizon.

_Dammit, why didn't I do anything?!_Dave sighs and makes his way towards the refrigerator, then stops as he remembers its probably filled with lethal weapons.

In the sky above, Gamzee and Karkat hop through multi-colored lands,soaring past vast amounts of exotic creatures,enduring storming degrees of weather, and finally landing on their familiar gray rock. Karkat felt like throwing up, especially after seeing Dave's tormented face. And basically being thrown through the air a thousand miles per hour. Maybe this is how Gamzee gets to places so quickly, leaving no trace behind.

''Motherfucking miracles,man. We're here.*honk*'',Gamzee says as he puts Karkat down once they navigate through the maze of air vents inside the meteor(asteroid?). He looks at him for moment not with insanity in his eyes, replaced with pure passion. It fades back into its usual dull tones of madness that makes Karkat feel uneasy. Trying not to do anything to upset him, he just settles down in a corner next to a pile of discarded Faygo bottles. He hugs his knees, watching his old flame with weary eyes.

Gamzee snuggles up to him, starting to cuddle him in the process. As much as he may not like it, Karkat couldn't help but admit that it felt nice to be in his arms once again. It made his heart pump faster, sending scarlet racing across his face, reminding him he was a mutant. But Gamzee didn't care, honking softly in his deep sleep; his long arms enveloped Karkat. The mood in the room lightens as the two trolls fall asleep to the warm light from the monitor and the beat of each other's hearts.

* * *

**I know that was a cheesy ending, but let's face it I'm only on my second chapter of my first fanfic. Though I did tweak it, making it monumentally better, it still needs some more work. That's just my opinion. Reviews are welcome!**

** THANK YOU FOR READIN'! **


	3. A New Challenger Has Appeared

Several long hours passed by, the bright glowing sun casting its burning rays on the cold rock. Not like it really affected Karkat and Gamzee since they were within the darkest parts of the 'house'. Karkat's eyes slowly opened, and he was startled for a few moments to find himself ensnared within Gamzee's arms. His grin had not faded a bit, along with his snoring. KK took this opportunity to get the fuck out of there while the clown was passed out.

Outside, short troll skipped through the stars to find Dave's house. He actually got lost in a dimension filled with nothing but green and orange trees, with weird looking rabbits nibbling on him,then attacking him in large mobs. After a escaping their tyrannical fluffy paws he stumbled upon Dave's house where he himself was waiting for him. His face looked a bit peaceful. Poking him,he confirmed Dave fell asleep holding one of those weird puppets of his.

''What the fuck...'',he mumbled in disgust. He dragged him into the house onto a comfortable pile of clutter.

''Hey Dave! Dave?'',a voice calls out in the dark abyss. John floats up to the second floor window, peering inside. ''Hello there Karkat!'' The addressed troll looks at him with a look of surprise mixed with what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here, but that doesn't seem to bother the hooded boy. ''Dave was worried about you. I was wondering where you were,too.'' He looked at him with genuine concern in his wide eyes. Karkat's heart skipped a beat. Then he shook his head, and returned a cold glare.

''Fuck off,John. I was just leaving anyways. Not like I was tortured or anything.'',He attempts to abscond,being grabbed on the shoulder before he had the chance. John's toilet cleaner blue eyes filled with regret,then faded to his usual friendly gaze. ''S-Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were still up for movie night. Though its okay if you didn't want to go...'' his voice filled with an undertone of longing. This made Karkat wander back to the days where John was all he would watch on his computer, images of him floated across the screen showing his life before his very eyes. He saw every time he smiled,or gone through a horrendous tragedy,even the times he did a bunch of nonsense that still doesn't make sense today. Forwarding back to the present, he shook his head before leaping out the window. Leaving John to float back to his house with regret tugging at his heart.

Evening came around, looking at a scene of a boy watching a movie, awaiting the arrival of a certain short-tempered face shadowed with deep thoughts of anything but the movie he was viewing. _DING DONG_.

With that, John front-flipped off the couch and sprinted towards the door. His heart fluttered with joy to view those rage filled pupils,stubby candy corn horns and heart warming scowl. Karkat stood in the front of the doorway, spreading a wide grin on John's face.

Oh, and there's Dave.

'' 'Sup.'' Dave sauntered in coolly,settling himself on the couch.

''I hope you're happy,fuckass. Lets get this fucking movie better not have eaten all the fucking popcorn.''Karkat stomps in and sits closely next to Dave,making John have second thoughts about what he saw that other movie night.

_I hope they're not really dating... Wait, what am I saying?! I'm totally straight, Karkat has his own life. It doesn't really matter...right...?_ Doubts engulfed him. They always do that when he thinks of them, the way Dave stares at Karkat with a slight blush against his skin. The way Karkat has seem to forgotten how flushed he is with John. This was too much for John. But he couldn't afford to lose his here,not now.

_ It's movie night, and we're all just friends for now._

* * *

Blood red and sapphire blue shades crackle with electricity on a gray troll's face. His powers flare then flicker out. Lately,this male has seem to find out that he has become flushed with Dave.

Yes,Dave.

Even though he has only seen him once,the guy just seems as cool as him. They were practically made for each other. His hands tug at a corner of his shirt whilst thinking of him, these thoughts making his powers flare more everyday. That wasn't very cool, so he subsided for awhile and got to programming,a favorite hobby of his, and this time he was going to view what a certain male was preoccupied with now. A robotic eye levitates into the room where Dave,Karkat,and John are watching a human movie. How interesting, since it looks like Karkat is getting a little too close to Dave for the mysterious male's liking.

''That thitbag.'',his lisp messing with his insult.

_Karkat better watch his back, because a new player is coming to challenge him. And that challenger is Sollux Captor,bitch._

* * *

Same goes for the maniacal Gamzee,who sets his sights on Karkat. ''*honk* Motherfucker, I'm coming to get you. Karkles is mine, and mine only...,'' repeating this phrase over and over in his head, reassuring himself that this will be a win for him and not that motherfucker in the shades. Grabbing a half-empty bottle of Faygo, he licks his lips,enjoying the list of various ways to murder Dave that he creates in his head. How about suffocation, or watching himself slowly die in a vat of acid, or maybe drowned in a pool of slime? Really motherfucking great ideas,actually.

Gamzee can hear Sollux at raging next door, where it sounds like a couple tables are flipping out the window,the enraged voice booming through the walls. This could be an advantage.

Rolling across the floor,Gamzee fumbles to his keyboard. He sends some messages to Sollux through a chat program. A few seconds later, both sides are planning a cunning way to get rid of all obstacles in order to get what they want. Or at least, in a way that makes no fucking sense at all. Can't really tell, since Gamzee wanders off to deliver more misery in a far off land, completely oblivious of what kind of horrific love triangle that's beginning to form.

At least Sollux won't assassinate Karkat.


	4. Well That was a Bad (and Awesome) Idea

Lush purple grass sprouts from the earth, warm rain sprinkling onto the earth from a shining sapphire blue sky. In the land of Fields and Apples, few things grow beside the various patches of exotic grass and red trees bearing ripe bundles of green apples. One is plucked off the tree by a slim grey hand, where a short alien with stubby candy-corn horns rise from his head. He makes a smiley face like the ones a kindergartener draws on their arms, biting the apple cheerily.

''Enjoying yourself there,Karkat?'',John calls out.

''Screw you Egbert, the only reason I came here was to get some food that didn't taste like shit.,''Karkat spit back, with chunks of the fruit flying out that only made the other boy laugh. Behind those glasses, his questions and doubts clouded the young teen's mind; _I am not a homosexual-but I love Karkat- I do not like guys at all__. But even if I did like him a **little**, I've already rejected him. I've done enough damage... unless he still wants me. Could we make it work? We could be like any other should be a **can **be a couple.  
_

_Unless Dave gets him first._

John snatches an apple from the tree and chews on it with a distant look, finally noticing how wondrous the landscape around them is.

''You know, it would be nice if we had a camera right now. This place looks so awesome, doesn't it?''

''Whatever. Look, I could fucking care less about this stupid place. I just needed to get away from some batshit crazy people.'',Karkat hopped off the tree with ease, still remembering how Terezi had taught him to climb trees back on his home planet.

Which is now destroyed.

Karkat sighed.'' A bastard with his shitty powers tried murdering me with a table, but I was saved by no one else but Gamzee, who basically kidnapped me afterwards.'' He didn't mention the clown had snuggled with him through the whole night. John sat down on a patch of grass, eating the rest of the apple while Karkat ranted on how difficult it was to lose Gamzee, avoid being killed, and somehow get to safety. Which is the real reason he's here with John now. The very thought made the boy grin a little, receiving a confused glance from the other short male.

''The hell is wrong with you?'' Karkat mumbled, glaring at his feet as if they were a pair of buckets.

A burst of confidence shot through him as the wind tussled both of their hair, granting him a chance to slip a hand on top of Karkat's. This made both blush; John inched a few inches closer.

''J-John, what the hell is wrong with you right now!?'', the troll trilled, not making any effort to move despite his clear disgust. And pleasure. His amber eyes and jet black hair made John catch his breath before getting up the nerve to say something. Something he should have said long ago.

''Karkat...I love you.''

* * *

Two boys sat alone in a room full of smuppets, swords, and piles of random garbage. One male with 3D glasses stared at the other boy with obvious affection, holding some records in one hand with a bag of Doritos in the other. ''Dave, before we play your human videogameth, I brought thome thnackth and a record with rap that you might like.'' He handed the blonde the bag of Doritos that were eaten with a low 'Thank you', while the record was stashed somewhere that doesn't really matter right now and I don't feel like describing. It was rare for Sollux to actually consider bringing a gift for anyone, much less actually committing to the thought.

''Hey, Sollux, can you hand me that laptop over there?''The male in midnight-black shades muttered, fumbling with a string of tangled remote controller cords.

The troll climbed over a mountain, pausing briefly. _This is my chance. __Karkat__ isn't here, and no one else can interrupt for now. _Sollux scrambled down, handing Dave the computer and watched the screen light up, a skateboarder frozen in midair on some glitching ramp.A few moments passed by before they were both playing the videogame, competing against each other in an intense battle. This was the only reason Dave invites Sollux to his house; the troll was the only person (besides his older brother) who was able to beat him in gaming.

During the raging war that went on in the screen, Dave was so intensely focused on it he didn't notice Sollux slowly inching closer to him with each minute. Cautiously, Sollux sneaked a peek at the other boy's face, his shining sun bleached hair glowing in the soft light, his warm breath fanning against Sollux's face that blushed a bright shade of gold. At that moment, Dave turned his head to give Sollux a slight scowl for beating him without even trying. He froze when he realized how close his face was to his.

Sollux took the chance and kissed Dave.

Two things happened in that instant; Sollux making out with a very startled Dave, and both of them realizing they had nothing better to do at that time. The flushed troll to slide his hands up Dave's shirt,his tongue wandering into Dave's hot mouth. (If you really want to know, it tasted like Doritos) Gasping, the blonde male held the him close, unaware that this feeling inside of him was more than a whim. They fought for dominance, until Dave was on top, his cool hands traveling into the troll's 's mind was racing, making him turn hard faster than he should have;_Dave is actually kissing me. Dave is touching my chest. Dave is- oh my gog yes- groping me. Dave is-_

Sollux squirmed underneath the hold of his crush, shivering with wonderful pleasure when Dave started to slide his slender fingers across his length. His soft touch only made Sollux yearn for more.''Ahn, Dave, go faster...!'' he panted, feeling pleasure skyrocket through his body. His flushed expression only turned on Dave more, rubbing him in rapid strokes while exploring his mouth. A bulge started to form in his pants, making his hands hastily take the restricting cloth off along with the other male's. Both of them just stared at each other, being butt-naked and all.

Then Sollux realized that this might hurt.

''I dunno how _that_ ith gonna fit...'', whimpered Sollux, blushing as he stared at Dave's ''little friend''. Dave shrugged, pouncing on him with wild lust before his doubts could seize him. His hands got back to work, stroking the troll while slipping a finger into his tight entrance. A mixture of shock,pain, and pleasure travel through Sollux's moans echoed throughout the room. Sweat glistened on their bodies, Dave finally losing his patience and starts to enter his partner. He thrusts slowly at first, his speed increasing with Sollux's panted demands and Dave's eagerness to finally come. Blinding light entered their visions when they came, tendrils of white liquid spilling onto their heaving bare chests.

'' D-Dave...I love you...but I guess you figured that out already...'', Sollux grins lightly, finally hugging the man he has lusted for so long. _I hope this lasts forever._

Dave nods numbly, but it finally hit him. He did this only for shits and giggles, while the other guy was dead-serious in love.

_Holy_ _shit_,the disturbing thought jumbles his mind,_ I just did it with someone else than __Karkat__. And the dude actually loves me._

Nice going there, Strider.

* * *

**Since I've sort of slacked off on my updating duties, I present to you my lovelies two chapters instead of one! Enjoy! =^0^=**


	5. Stranded In Time and Space

''Wuh huh...?,''a shocked troll mumbled. The apple falls out of his shaking hands. His eyes wandered over the other male's frame,checking if he banged his head or something in the past five minutes.

''Karkat,don't make me repeat myself. I'm in love with you. I've always been and I... and I have always wondered what it would have been like if I hadn't rejected you that day. I look back at that time,and I feel like I pushed you away from I did something I could never take back. I think about it every day, and it haunts me. The only reason I ever invited you to movie nights was to see your face again. Even though it hurt me, reminding me of my stupid mistakes, I just wanted to be able to be next to you.''

Meanwhile,a dark shadow slithers through the dimensions. Looking. Searching.

John took a small breath.''Even though I had feelings for you, I felt like I was being torn into pieces. That it was wrong for two males... especially two _alien_ males to feel anything besides friendship. I slipped up because of my fear.I was afraid that even our unstable friendship would be shattered,and you would never want to look at me again. And Dave would have taken you away from me.'' _I wish I hadn't said it. He must think I'm a real idiot. _Even though doubts played in his mind,Karkat was sure of one thing.

And that thing was his twisted love for this idiot.

_Best friend...Where are you,best friend...? _a raspy voice whispered, eerie shadows dancing across his wide-eyed face.

Wrapping him in his arms, Karkat hugged John tenderly.''Shut up. You know that would never have happened,not in a million fucking years.'' These words erased John's worries, his arms coming up to brush the other's hair. He leaned back to meet Karkat's lips in a soft kiss, the tension being eased away as their lips brushed together, savoring this moment that seemed to last forever. The warmth grew between them,crimson shooting across their faces. The past seemed to melt away, removing a heavy weight from their shoulders.

Before they could do anything R-rated, an ear-splitting noise came from above. A dark figure pounced on the unguarded John. ''Uwahh!'' Grey hands covered his mouth. A slightly damp cloth was placed over his mouth, making his eyelids feel like a thousand pounds. Ice-cold daggers paralyzed his freezing body. One last thought ran across John's mind.

_Karkat__...I'm sorry..._ A dreamless sleep threw a dark blanket over his mind.

*Honk*''Hey there,best friend!,''a tall clown greeted Karkat with a voice dripping with insanity and rage, the very emotion boiling inside of the shorter troll.

''What the HELL do you think you're doing?,'' Karkat cried,attempting to knock him over. He battered him with punches that had no effect whatsoever. Red tears started to form in the enraged troll's eyes, his small body trembling with infinite anger. ''I-I can't believe you're doing this crap with me...! Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone!? Can't you just stop fucking coming into my life whenever you feel like it, messing things up? You don't need to do this!,'' his piercing wails echoed in Gamzee's head.''Whenever you come around,you always have to fuck things up...even though you think you're doing something good,you're not! Lay off the damn slime and go away already! Why do you need to murder people like this? Why do you need to disappear like nothing happens?''In the heat of the moment, Karkat kept shouting in high-pitched tones that carried their harsh truth into the skies.

The clown flew into the distance with a heavy heart.

* * *

He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to kidnap or kill people, even if they were his the chemicals circled round and round in his brain,told him otherwise. He couldn't do anything about it. Right now a war was going on. A war of love. And that meant anything goes.

Well,to him,at least.

Gamzee paused mid-air to make sure he was going in the right in direction. A sleeping John almost slipped out of his grasp; Gamzee caught him before he could fall into the endless abyss of the cosmos. Holding him tighter, the insane clown thought up a devious plan right there and then.

Gears whirred in his distorted mind, compiling a sweet plan of revenge and horrifying strategy. Right now, he remembered the jet-haired male with glasses who closely resembled John. Though he was years in the past,the laws of time and space didn't matter to this troll. Especially right now.

''Well,another motherfucking miracle is about to happen, _John__..._'', Gamzee said, spitting out the name like it was poison. Time seemed to rewind as Gamzee leaped through various portals with the blue male in tow, several times almost dropping his limp body in the vast periods of time he was traveling through. Bellowing volcanoes with majestic dragons glided below,tears in space itself, epic fights, and lollipop-crazed sprites leaped before them.''We're here.*honk*'' Gamzee untied John,resting him against a tree in a lush green forest, where a supposed adventurous male was located at. Scoping out the area for any unexpected visitors,the clown turned around and back-flipped through time once again.

A very angry Karkles needed some cuddling.

* * *

_I'm hungry, _Was the very first thought that jumped up in John's tired mind when he regained consciousness. Shaking the feeling of terror and sleepiness from his head,he decided to take a walk through the mysterious landscape that surrounded him. Vines covered the very floor,inching across every space and blocked out most of the sunlight. Upon one turn, John almost tripped over a lump of hardened lava,which lay in a frozen ashen river that seemed to blanket the land for miles. It astounded John how beat up this place looked. A crumbling building lay in the left corner of his vision,decaying in the mass of vines and ash. Strolling over various knots of hills that dotted the once-peaceful grass lands, John stumbled upon the sight of another human being, perched upon a wall of the ruined house.

''And who might you be?'', a very charming voice came from the person ahead. It took a few moments for the startled John to reply,giving his name and asking where this place might be.

''You're at the sight of my house. My name is Jake. Nice to meet you, lad.''Standing up, the guy seemed to be friendly enough, dressed in a bright gold outfit that displayed all of his legs for the world to see.A matching cape with a slightly pointed hood flowed behind him,orange shoes,and a red belt wrapped around his waist. In the center of his t-shirt lay a fancy symbol of some sort, resembling John's symbol.''Is there anything I can help you with? You seem to be a bit...lost.''

Well,his manners seem to be better than most people's.

A cheerful smile tugged at his lips, but for some reason it looked forced,like something was troubling him. Better not to ask him, John thought.''Well,I guess I could use some help. You see,I was dropped off here by a crazy clown and I have no idea how to get back.''

''A clown?''

''It's a long story. Do you know any way I could get back to my place?''

''Not a single idea.''

''Well,can I ask if I can hang around for awhile? I have no where else to go,if you don't mind.''

''Of course. I'll be glad to show you around a bit,chap! As you can see,this here volcano exploded''- he gestured towards the towering formation-''and sort of destroyed this whole island here. I only came poking around to see if I could find anything particularly useful in this rubble,but it seems that everything was either destroyed or burnt.'' Seeing the apologetic look on the other boy's face,he added,''It's fine. I guess I was planning to rest for a fortnight or so in these current circumstances.'' A distant look came into his eyes, and John had to press further to snap him out of the trance.

''Is there anything I could do to help then?''

Brightening up a bit, Jake and John scoured the remains of his charred house. They found nothing, and even if they did, it was in horrible condition. The only thing there was a big machine thingy that managed to almost burn whatever shorts Jake had on. While they were searching through the rubble, John found out that the reason Jake was wearing the ridiculous clothing was because he had recently become a God-tier.

_Maybe Jake has some friends who know how to get me back. I can only hope Karkat isn't being raped by that clown or anything..._

''Ummm..do you have any other party members who might be around? I think they may be able to help, if you don't mind.'' This question made Jake tense regretted saying those words.

Recovering from the last sentence, the older boy replied at last,''At this moment,they may be caught up in other events. So I don't think they'll be able to assist you.''

Another half-hour passed before both males were tired out from the sun beating on their backs, and decided to take a seat under the shaded forest nearby. After some quiet conversation, the decision was made to travel through some random lands in hope they'll be able to find a device or gather enough grist to build some sort of time machine portal ,( and perhaps take off both male's minds off certain sets of kids) since apparently John is also in the wrong time period as well. Days were spent hopping from planet to planet,which gave them enough time to get to know each other. After awhile, John found out the strange adventurer was Jade's grandfather, and that the other members of his party were Roxy,Jane, and Dirk. Judging from the slight descriptions of them he's been able to pull out of him, John estimated that this 'Roxy' is Rose's mother, 'Dirk' is Dave's older brother, and finally Jane is his own grandmother.

''I do hope you won't mind,but if you're really from the future,then you must happen to know what has happened to me. You won't mind... telling me?'' A hidden, deep sadness was in the charming Jake's deep voice. At that moment, John decided to take his chances for the gentle male sitting across from him,bathed in the light of the blue sun. Plum-colored fields of grass surrounded them, the chocolate-brown trees shedding their neon green leaves into gentle breezes of air. Colors seemed to clash with each other in a kaleidoscope array,shifting from one pattern to the next.

''Well...,''John started,trying to find the right words,''I heard you're supposedly...passed away. The other members of your party are perfectly fine,though. Well,okay, except for Roxy. And Dirk. And-''

Jake sadly dismissed the subject with a polite wave of his hand.''It's perfectly fine. I've come to accept the fact that I won't live forever. Right now, we need to find a snappy way to get you back to where you belong.'' He smiled, completely shifting from the brooding mood he was in moments the past few days they had spent together, the gap between the pair had slowly closed, becoming horrifyingly close to a sort of warm,fuzzy feeling that John also felt for another person years away. _Am I falling in love with Jake?_

The guy was dashing, John had to admit. He had lots of charisma, charm, and was rocking those God-tier booty shorts. Gog, he was definitely in love. But it's so wrong; Karkat is probably worrying sick about him right now, and he's off falling in love with some mysterious adventurer.

Sounds like one of Karkat's romcoms.

But maybe this is what he wanted all along. Walking on an ancient cobblestone path that swung off of the previous grasslands, they began an earnest conversation, rapidly going into the subject of which weapon was better to wield. A hammer or a pair of pistols.

John vehemently tried to defend his opinion on the matter,''No way,hammers are the best! '' Seeing the other boy giggle slightly at this comment,he quickly added,''And _not_ in that way!''

''Pistols can make a dozen foes fall in an instant,though.''

''But hammers can knock them out flat and are way cooler!''

Eventually,both relented and lay upon the soft grass that stretched on for miles. Sighing, Jake suggested,''Why don't we take a small rest here? From that last temple, we both have a lot of grist. We should try to compose some better gear for the next one.'' _Now that I think about it,__John__ himself isn't such a bad fighting moves. Or looks. He's almost good as- _Abruptly stopping that train of thought so he didn't have to remember his previous boy friend, he whipped up some fresh new clothing for himself. He dressed into a crisp,dark-green t-shirt, khaki shorts, and a pair of brown loafers.''Let's move onto the next temple,shall we?''

The younger boy smirked and said,''I'll race you to it!'' Swiftly jumping up into the air above,the older male was forced to a sprint in order to catch up.

Disappearing into the brightly lit horizon that blazed a neon blue, the pair ran towards the next adventure they faced,not knowing that it would deal with more than just a few monsters.


	6. Regret, Betrayal, and Diamonds

''What are _you _doing here?'', Hissed Karkat; his eyes and nose were red and puffy, his voice was still hoarse after all the yelling. Tantrums made him a pitiful wreck, yet the persistent clown smiled at him calmly.

''Just came for my best friend.'' He reached out to the short troll.

Karkat slapped his hand away. ''_Hell _ after what you fucking pulled back there. This is really getting fucking annoying, Gamzee. You and your retarded, selfish desires can just walk on out of here. Better yet, you can fucking bring John back while you're at it! I really just want you to stop this bullshit!''

''Are you sure that's what you want?'',Gamzee echoed coldly.''What happened to motherfucking Strider? Or what if John doesn't care anymore?''

''OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT I WANT! I've been waiting over _three years _to see John! He's all I ever think about! Plus, he loves me as much as I love him! You only screw around with me for fun!'' His amber eyes turned into glowing rubies. The red blood in his veins rushed up to his flushed cheeks.

A mischevious grin grew upon the taller troll's face, insanity playing across his painted features. '' Maybe I could show you something that might change your motherfucking mind.'' Resisting Karkat's ferocious jabs and squirming, he scooped him up into his arms, holding him as if he were made up of fragile glass. Random universes once again flashed by, the fuming troll's protests being ignored as they came to stop, mid-air, at a familiar sight. It was Dave's house. The same cluttered mess could be seen through his window. But this time, soft moans were coming from inside. A shocked gasp escaped Karkat's lips, his whole being freezing at the sight.

''A-ah...Dave, don't be so rough...'', mumbled Sollux. He hugged Dave closely, the blonde male thrusting into him. Heat enveloped the whole room, radiating off their bodies. They kissed each other, the pace of the thrusting getting faster with each moment. Dave grabbed the troll's penis, pumping it in the rhythm he thrusted. Soon, they escalated to the climax, releasing onto one another. Sollux whispered into Dave's ear, making Dave look like he just got hit by a truck full of strawberries.

The whole thing was too much for Karkat.

He whipped his head around, not daring to begin sobbing into the taller troll's tears still traveled down, forming pools of red in his tired eyes. His arms began to release their grip, and Gamzee had to adjust his hold on the small troll so he wouldn't fall. Karkat didn't care whether he died or not at this point. ''Just... go somewhere else already!'' Gamzee nodded, and leaped again into the dark cosmos. In a few moments, a bright light shined on both of their faces, making Karkat cover his face with one raised arm, squinting at the glittering scene._ Where the hell are we now?_

* * *

''Whoa! Look at all this treasure!'' John held up a pair of sparkling diamonds in his hands, glee lighting up his eyes. ''The grist is awesome,too, but I didn't think you could actually get diamonds!''

Jake laughed and replied,''Me neither. But I think we can make more if we know the right combination and have enough grist.''

The hooded boy pouted.''That just takes all the fun out of finding jewels...''

Both of them gathered up the precious resources that were scattered about on the floor. A sudden _beep _startled them,coming from the Pesterchum application, then Jake kept on rummaging through the ruins as if nothing happened.John noticed this strange behavior, halting.''Hey,aren't you gonna answer that?''

A grim expression came across the other male's face, then he looked at him in a way that made him feel a pang of guilt for bringing the subject up.''No. I just... think we should keep on going, since we need to get you back to your previous location,right?'' Silence struck the dim room. John nodded, thinking that this means much more than it appeared. _I can't imagine why he would be like this. He seems like a nice guy and all, but it's like something major happened between him and the other party members._

John finally gathered the courage to bring up the topic, turning a rust-colored stone in his fair hands. ''Uh... Jake, what happened between you and your friends? It just seems like... you're trying to avoid them on purpose. '' The older boy got up, and walked to the end of the room.

''Nothing. Nothing at all. Everything's just swell.'' He started to exit the room, but John caught him before he could abscond.

''Nothing? But you try to avoid the topic everytime, as if it hurts to speak about it! Please, tell me what happened. Maybe I can help. It's the least I can do after you've been so helpful to me after these past days.'' The adventurer stood silently, staring down at the cold,damp earth beneath his feet. ''Look, I'm sorry, and I know I shouldn't have asked about this... I-

''It was a fleeting romance.'' John stopped babbling, and silently listened with his arms folded over his chest.''It took some convincing and some peculiar other events, but I had paired up with a fellow named Dirk. He and I were in a rocky relationship that came to standstill at some point. Unfortunately, it didn't work out after he found out he was passionate about another young lady, Roxy,a good friend of mine. Then we broke up and I just... I just couldn't stand the sight of them together anymore, along with Jane, who was still able to chat with Dirk freely. Because of this drama, because of my failure to realize what I have been doing wrong for so long... I had been broken off almost completely, entirely because of myself. I was too much of a douchebag who couldn't realize he was messing with everything that mattered and wasn't able to repair it in the end. All I want is Dirk to start pestering me again so I could have gone with him to have some jolly adventures... to have apologized to Jane without ruining her birthday... and thank Roxy for taking on the difficult task of trying to keep us from falling apart.'' His eyes were filled with regret. John could now see how much his friends mattered to him. How much it's hurt him to make them wait and worry about him.

Jake turned around to face John with dark circles under his emerald eyes, with his hands clenched into shaking fists.'' But I guess she didn't manage to keep all of us together.'' A trembling smile sprouted on his face, betraying the grim mood.''Heh, I apologize for the inconvenience I've caused you, John. I probably should just learn to keep this chatterbox shut once in awhile I guess...'' He trudged towards the light that glowed from the entrance of the ancient temple. A hand once again caught him by the shoulders, shaking as much as he was.

''Don't go.'' John held him tight in a hug, stopping him from escaping._He's kinda like me, in a way. I had came back to reunite with everyone and kick some butt. I was expecting to be with Rose, to be friends with all the trolls who had messaged me during my travels. In the end, __Rose__ went with__Kanaya__, another female. That caused a fatal blow that still hurts , __Karkat__ started trailing after me along with __Dave__, and I had thought it was out of friendship. Then I found out they had a secret relationship going on, even though I had always thought Karkat would only love me for his whole life.I guess that was horribly wrong. And now... he's held captive by a clown because I let myself get tossed into the past. _He gathered his courage once again, holding his breath as he turned the other boy around. Both pairs of eyes met, both filled with the same sorrow only they could hope understand. _I guess __Karkat__ might have to figure things out on his own, without me_.

John cracked a grave grin.''Funny how things work out for the best when everything has been lost,huh?'' He pressed his lips against Jake's, holding his head and wrapping his other arm around his waist. It was a long-lasting kiss of both grief and passion, that seemed to sweep everything that they had kept deep inside. Now it's just fluttering away in the wind. Soft light came from the outside, with the scent of growing grass flowing into the shadowed cave. Releasing the kiss, they held each other. Jake leaned against the younger male, tears flowing like tiny rivers from his emerald eyes.

''It is rather confusing,isn't it?''

* * *

Karkat's insides shriveled up, leaving him an empty husk of his former self. He leaned against one side of the temple, hearing the muffled voices of two males coming from inside,one of them his former, and very brief, boyfriend. An ex-boyfriend, now. Sobbing, he glanced sideways at the other male who had brought him here, grinding his teeth in frustration at the almost hopeless situation. ''So this is what you wanted to show me?''

The calm clown replied casually,''Yeah, this is why I was always so motherfucking persistent. Since everyone else is only out to hurt you, Karkles.'', he walked over to him, towering over the shorter troll. Cool gold eyes looked at smoldering crimson ones, clashing in an internal battle. The taller of the two placed his hand on the wall and leaned against it, surrounding Karkat in a cage-like position.''Looks like you've only got me left. It's great that the other motherfuckers have left you alone, since that means you won't have to be like this anymore.''

''Is this what you've fucking been planning all along?'' Karkat bit his lip before continuing,'' To separate me, by kidnapping me before I could get too attached to anyone, and throwing everyone else away in fucking 'romantic' way to show to me that I've got no other choice but to embrace the fact that I love an insane,goddamn clown?! Make me learn the hard way that no one really cares?! To realize you're my only choice and in the end I love it?!'' Karkat's voice cracked. Gamzee put on a mask of composed madness, grinning with a sense of victory in his grasp.

''Well...'',the agitated troll simmered down a notch,''you've me far away from these douchebags...I don't want to see their fucking faces again.''At that moment, Gamzee took the sorrowful male into his arms, stepping into the sparkling cosmos once again. Where they would never be bothered again.


	7. A Short Lemony Intermission

Karkat glimpsed shots of different wonders, but they seemed like dull canvases of grey colors, swirling together in such a fast motion it became a jumble of colors and sensations. Karkat didn't couldn't give a less of a shit at that moment._I hate this... I hate all of those fuckers...I hate- _went the thoughts in his head. Not like it was different from usual, but this time only sad undertones marked the phrases, becoming as bland as the scenery itself. Land appeared before the two trolls and Gamzee swiftly jumped to his room right through the tunnels, managing to do a failing fall on the cluttered floor.*honk*

The shorter troll lifted himself from a pile of pie containers,clutching his head. ''OW! What the hell was that for?! Seriously, I could have fucking died-'' A creeping hand wrapped itself around Karkat's waist. '' Fuck, what are you doing now! I can't even-''

A pair of grinning lips planted a tender kiss on his, leaving the scent of slime and faygo behind. ''_ I've been waiting a while for this motherfucking miracle...''_ These words somehow sounded every bit as dirty as the room itself. Karkat held his breath, gazing into Gamzee's lust-filled eyes. _What to fucking do now?_

Before he could reject, a thought flashed through his mind. _Maybe I can just let this happen. There's no one else for me. Not anymore, and it doesn't matter. It never will when I'm with __Gamzee__._ Karkat sighed, his heart racing with excitement despite his fear of betraying John. But John had already betrayed him, and Karkat accepted finally accepted it with a deep breath.

'' Fine, you dumbass. But you better not do it too rough, or I'll rip your dick off.'' He smashed his mouth against the clown's, sliding his tongue into Gamzee's tangy mouth. Soon both boys were in boxers, beginning to feel the heat and pressure of arousal. Gamzee maintained his cool smile, creeping over the smaller male. He sneaked under the waistband of the boy under him, gripping his manhood hungrily. A groan left through gritted teeth as he rubbed his hand on the rising problem. Karkat bucked his hips, hissing as Gamzee slipped three of his fingers into his tight entrance. Licking his lips, Gamzee decided to duck down and fully take care of the situation. Stripping off the underwear, he took the cock in his mouth and sucked, eyeing the his lover's reactions greedily.

''G-Gamzee...!'', Karkat trembled slightly, covering his mouth with one shaking hand. ''Ah... ha...Faster...!''

Obeying the gasped command, the other suckled on his length in a rapid pace, sliding his tongue over each inch of the throbbing length. Cum beaded on his mouth, spilling over in strings on his face and Karkat's chest. Gamzee thrust his fingers to the pace he worked on Karkat's cock, his own starting to rise in the building heat.

''Fuck Gamzee...just...hurry up already...ah...!'' A lusty haze had entered the room, glossing over both of their eyes with desperation to move on. The clown's make-up was smeared from the shining cum spilling from his. Gamzee could tell it was time to get to home base. ''Are you ready Karkat?'' Before the other could nod his buzzing head in response, a sharp pain entered Karkat's backside.

''Ouch! Watch it-!'' Thrusts shook his body, slamming him against a wall. He gasped, grabbing hold of the cold rocky floor for support.

The larger troll shifted his hips slightly, pushing into the Karkat's entrance. He took a rapid pace, still clutching the other's manhood. It throbbed, near the climax; Karkat couldn't hold it in much longer.'' Don't come just yet...'' he breathed into the other's ear, licking his ear lustfully. A hand traveled up and pinched a nipple, earning a sharp yip from the bottom. Soon both felt a tremor travel up their bodies, sending a gush of liquid that spilled onto Karkat's chest and posterior. It took a few minutes for them to compose themselves before they lied down in a exhausted heap, Gamzee holding Karkat close to him.

'' Did you motherfucking like it?'' He mumbled quietly, all insanity squeezed from his head because of the tiring session.

''Yeah, I guess I did.'' Karkat planted a light kiss on Gamzee's nose, blissfully satisfied in the glorious moment. A moment of realization hit him; he found someone who had a passion for him, ignoring the color of his blood, the boiling rage and quivering sadness in his daily conversations. _I don't need to look anymore, and I'm fucking fine with that. _He fell asleep, his breathing lulled into a steady rhythm by the beating of both of their hearts.

* * *

**[ Well that's kind of it for now, though for the next chapter I'll get back to Sollux and Dave, along with John and Jake. Who knows? Maybe I'll just take a nap...]**

**Sollux: You're jutht gonna leave uth hanging?**

**[ Abscond! I need to sleep! And eat some brownies! X33]**

**Dave:Not cool, man.**


	8. Mending and Breaking

In another place far far away, hours had rolled by like potatoes in a blender. Sollux and Dave had finally recovered from their previous energy-draining acitivity, playing a shitty skate-boarding game they had randomly spotted in the mess that is Dave's home. The blonde male gritted his teeth, getting seriously beat at his own game.

Sollux smirked, executing a few combos that landed him in a three-sixty right over Strider's player's head. ''Hehe, dude I'm a both at this.''

Dave bit his tongue at the awesome display of moves his lover performed.''Not for long. I got this...''At that instant, he grinded a nearby ramp, landing with ease. He then skated towards a chicken-panda and back-flipped over its furry head.''How's that for boss?''

Sollux scowled. He randomly mashed a sequence of buttons out of rage and managed to shoot rainbows out of his butt. ''What the hell?''

''Pfft... hahaaha!,''Dave tumbled over in laughter, confusing the other boy in his uncharacteristic display of emotion. Soon both of them were laughing, their baritone voices booming. The red-eyed boy became infatuated with how the pessimistic male could get him to show any sign of emotion, much less laugh. His heart fluttered when he thought about it, making him want to run his hands through that short spiky hair of his. This is the guy for him. Then he remembered Karkat. Where was he now? He couldn't remember how long ago it had been since he had been kidnapped by the psychotic juggalo.

_Nah, Karkat and Gamzee are cool. I mean, they do make a better couple than me and Karkat... It should be fine._ Dave nodded, sparing a sideways glance at his partner.  
Dave out down his controller. Suddenly he felt like playing a different kind of game. The very sight of his lover aroused him; a thin blanket was draped over Sollux's thin shoulders, his 3D shades glowing with an alluring power, and his cheeks were dusted with a film of lavender blush.

''Hey Sollux...'' He lustily whispered into his ears, fanning his hot breath against the shell of Sollux's ear.

''Wait, don't tell me you're horny again.'' He casually raised an eyebrow.

''Eeyup. And I'm gonna make sure you can't sit for the next week after this.'' Dave sealed this promise with a kiss. He pulled Sollux close, wrapping him in a barrage of sloppy,affectionate kisses. ''Sollux, I love you...''He mumbled, ravaging Sollux's mouth.

''I... love you too...''Sollux replied, letting his body take over.

Both of them fell over one another, never releasing from their state of passion.

* * *

Meanwhile, John and Jake were doing their best to keep the newfound romance stable. With Jake's issues with his current companions, and John not knowing what to do in this situation, they were both stuck and out of ideas. Almost all of the hidden temples have been plundered, any secretive caves found, bosses defeated, and artifacts already looted. Grist overfilled both of their... thingymajigs that hold it. Frankly, they already had enough gear and grist to build a house on a towering mountain, near a horde of skull beasts so the boys always had something to strife with for some fun. Inside, the interior greatly resembled John's old house. Though it had a touch of sci-fi adventure here and there, even the furniture arrangement matched the previous house's.

_Jeez, maybe I am home sick. I wonder how __Karkat__ and __Dave __are doing? I hope they're fine without me... nah, I'd probably just make things more complicated._ John shuffled to the outside hallway outside of his room, located in the same exact place it had been before. Next to it was the room Jake staked as his territory; it reeked of gunpowder and girls of a Cerulean complexion were plastered all over the walls._ 'These ladies have always fascinated me. Oh, don't trouble yourself about it. I would never abandon you for a couple of my silly fantasies,John. Right now, we only have each other, and I'll always treasure these moments with you._' His grin shone brightly like a light in the dismal darkness, but his eyes betrayed a different feeling of sorrow and regret. How he came to be like this puzzled the young lad who fretted over his unstable emotional state each passing day.  
_Really, that guy is needs to recover. And I know just the way!_ John smiled, cheerily skipping to the living room. He could plainly view the living room interior; there lay a sobbing Jake English, clutching his dark green computer helmet. He mumbled some stuff that the male above him could only catch snips of.

''Why... they care about me so much and yet...I'll never be able to face them again...I'm such a coward...'', Hot tears flowed regretfully from the inside of the flashing helmet, spilling over in tiny rivers on Jake's flushed face.

''Jake? Are you okay?'', John called out from above. His eyes were filled with concern.

The older male snapped out of his gloomy mood. _John cannot see me in such a pitiful state. I can't lose him... not ever_.''H-Hello there, John! I...uh... didn't seem to hear you calling! Haha, do you feel another adventure coming on? Because I know I feel a bit peckish to strife with a few of those baddies out there. Strap on your hammer and I'll catch up-''

At that moment, the younger of the two could not bear to hear any more of this. Using his wind powers, he noiselessly drifted to the bottom floor and wrapped his arms lovingly around his lover, releasing the tension from his shaking frame. ''You don't have to be so sad all the time. Please. Don't be like this anymore; you need to confront your fears and fix the breaks in your guys's friendships. I'll be there to support you. Just... don't cry anymore, okay?'' For a moment, he couldn't believe _he _was the one that needed to do the comforting for him. Most of the time Jake would do this kind of thing for John, whispering sweet words until his mood stabilized. But now, John's mind raced uncertainly._ Am I doing the right thing...?_

Jake sighed and took off his helmet, revealing his tear-stained face. ''I assume that my brash act of toughness failed to deceive you. But I guess this may as well be for the best.'' He chuckled gravely.

After a quick discussion, both boys agreed on the idea of making arrangements to meet with the gentleman's party members. Only a couple days passed by before the fated meeting took place on a barren planet devoid of any life; perfect for a serious discussion, with no distractions or random enemies. Dirk, Roxy and Jane were gathered on the right side, while the duo nervously made their way towards them.

Roxy was the first one to break the ice.''Hey there Jake! And you must be that guy he was talking about. John, right?'' She smiled, trying to be as friendly as the tense conditions allowed her.

John nodded nervously.''Yeah. So you guys must be his friends! Nice to meet you here. And your name's Roxy?'' Roxy nodded back and looked over at Jake. Even if he was a cowardly, nervous wreck, and plainly didn't know how to shut up, he was still a kind gentleman and a loyal companion. he all of their friend, and they couldn't just abandon him.

Jake was at a loss for words. His mind raced to find the right words but none of them made sense once he thought about it. What**do **you say at a time like this? John nervously looked at John and nudged him, knocking him out of his shock.''Uh... hello Roxy! How has things been betwixt the three of you lately? I've managed to find myself a significant other in this short period of time''- Dirk slightly tensed up at this statement-''and we're in a steady relationship right now. I assume you and Dirk are the same, yes?'' Sweat rolled down his face like a thundering waterfall. He should have brought a towel.

Roxy's smile disappeared.''Jake,''the concerned girl put a hand on his shoulder,'' you know we're not here to just say hello. Why have you been avoiding us for so long? You never can look any one of us in the eye. Even now. We're all worried about you.'' Straightening herself up, she resembled the confident leader she had always been destined to be.

Jake inhaled deeply before pouring out all his emotion; he wanted to get this over with. He held John's hand for support.''I could not come to terms with myself on the fact that I had completely and miserably failed at realizing how I was pinning you all against each other. I did not dare step out to meet you chaps because Roxy and Dirk had gotten together, which only provided more evidence on how I am unable to sustain any kind of relationship. Such idiocy drove me to the edge. I couldn't even properly apologize to those I had severely hurt emotionally, even through a computer. Fearing the worst, I at last forced myself to live out the rest of my days to live alone. Like I had always had...until this fine lad came along. And now I can only say one statement to display my deepest gratitude and condolences.''He raised his head and looked at everyone.

''I'm sorry.'' Everyone looked at him, dumbfounded. They didn't expect him to pour out his heart so easily.

It took a few moments to recover from their shocked stupor, when the otaku spoke up.''I'm sorry, too, Jake. I guess I had pestered you too much. And... I probably should have broke up with you before hooking up with Roxy.''

Jane stepped forward, nervously staring at her feet to avoid her crush's gaze.''I-I'm sorry for not telling you that I loved you up front. I guess I'm also a bit of coward, and... and I support your relationship with John. I hope you two stay together and be happy.''_Much happier than being with me,_ she added to herself.

It was the sober female's turn.'' I also apologize for being so drunk all the time. I guess I can't be a leader if I'm not sober once in a while, huh?'' She smiled, and soon it spread to the whole group, overtaking them like the warmth of the sun after a long and cold storm.

Things started to rapidly mold themselves into an almost perfect picture of four friends, huddled together and laughing cheerfully like nothing had happened. Well, except John. John didn't want to interfere and just stood there like a socially awkward penguin. It took two hours of catching up before they broke the close formation to return to their current tasks; apparently a behemoth of a ship crashed on one of the planets they were looking for Jake on. The wind god-tier stood rigid at this comment.

_They're here! _

* * *

''It was superb to be able to catch with my pals for once! I feel completely rejuvenated!'', Jake front-flipped onto the bed in his room. An alluring thought entered his head at that moment.''Say,John...''

The said boy was still staring at one of the posters of some blue girl Jake had pinned to his wall. It made him shiver if he stared too long.''Uh huh...''

''I suddenly have the uncontrollable feeling of lust. How about I insert my pistol into your holster?'' He said this with a flirtatious wink, grabbing the younger male by his waist and pushing him beneath himself on his bed.

John's face went blank at the sudden change in mood.''The heck are you doing? I-''

Jake softly pressed his lips against the confused boy's.''Does that answer your question, my dear lad?''

Every other noise was drowned out by the rapid beating of his heart, pounding against his fragile chest. Deep crimson spread across John's cheeks like wildfire.''J-Jake... is it okay? I mean... it's all so new to me.'' Above him, Jake nodded.

John let him slide his wandering hand up his shirt under his back, kissing him repeatedly and murmuring sweet words to him. Jake licked the bottom's lips and John opened his mouth to let his probing tongue in. John could feel every corner of himself being explored, and a hungry heat built up in his pants. A bulge stuck up from the blue fabric; the older male saw this and cupped it gently, rubbing the erection with his palm in a passionate pace. Gasps escaped John's slightly parted lips, clutching the sheets as the wonderful friction took over him, letting Jake attack his soft pink tongue, slowly letting his right hand slip into John's pants, stroking the throbbing cock. Both embraced each other, grinding their hips against one another lustily. Soon they tore off their clothes, wanting more. Jake deftly pumped John and nipped at his neck, licking the area he bit to turn it into a shade of purple, marking his presence on the young, trembling body. He looked up into those brilliant sapphire eyes, then ducked under to lick his balls,then take his entire length into his mouth.  
Cum beaded on the tip while he rubbed the head gently with his tongue, swishing it up and down on the whole of the cock. He never knew that a blowjob could make himself become so intense or be so delectable, his own manhood hardening at the John's growing cries of pleasure.''Jake...ah, y-yes... ha, please... put it in me already...'' Nothing could compare to this glorious moment; not even the vivid memory of smooching Dirk's head while a volcano exploded glowing sparks into the sky that beheld a magnificent soaring dragon could amount to pleasuring his charming lover and himself in a taunting, yet alluring fashion. Sweaty bodies wrapped around each other, the rock-hard dicks held against one another while being stroked by the older of the two males.

''J-Jake...! Hurry up, I'm about to come... ah...!'', John whimpered into Jake's neck, his hot breath brushing against the heated sensitive skin.

Driven to the edge by his invitation, he pinned John down. Preparing his tight entrance with one slender finger, he thrust it in and out in a steady pace before adding another finger, repeating until three were in. As much as he wanted to just ram into his lover right now, he didn't want to hurt him either. His other hand still rested on the boy's length; it looked like it was about to burst, veins covering the light pink surface that had a thin film of come coating it. Taking out his fingers (which earned a mumbled complaint from the younger male), Jake parted John's legs and slowly approached his puckered entrance with only his tip in. Unsure if he was hurting the other, he did not rush to enter; he knew to make sure his lover was ready before fully immersing himself into the fleshy cocoon, the heat making him unable to stop from pushing in hungrily. He rammed into John's tight ass, striking a sweet spot; John yelped in delight, tearing up from the delicious pain. Jake gazed down at his lover, feeling his mouth water at the sight ''You're buttocks feel wondrous, John...'' Jake whispered into John's ears. All the shaking boy could do was kiss his lips in reply, letting him ravage his mouth once more. His eyes were shut completely, his trembling hands were clasped together behind Jake's neck, never letting go. Soon, Jake's thrusts became rushed, pushing in and out with his cum already filling the sticky liquid sprinkled over his hand, overflowing when the climax became near.

''Jake, I love you...!'',uttered John. Jake leaned in closer to his face,'' I love you,too,John.''He gave one final push, driven over the edge.

Light filled their eyes, making them unable to do anything but catch their breaths as they released themselves all over each other. Cum landed in a stringy mess, sticking on Jake's hands. Looking at the fluid pour out, he realized he had to clean this. Or just do it again, then clean it in the morning. This sounded much more inviting than the first proposal.

John struggled to lift himself up, gently removing the large cock from his sore butt.''Hah...ah, I n-need to... take a shower now...'' Before he walked even five steps, he collapsed on the floor; sharp pain in his bottom prevented him walking futher.''Uh... I-I-''

''It's okay, John. Here's a suggestion; we can bathe together. Sounds chipper to me.'' The helpful gentleman slung one of his lover's arms around his neck, burdening himself with most of the weight. ''Up we go...''

A ten minute shower took place; John being shy at first with the concept of being scrubbed intimately by his boyfriend. Soon he found out it soothed his aching nerves, giving his sore muscles a nice rest. They leaned against each other in the bath, bubbles filling it to the brim and the aroma of fresh soap scenting the air. John almost fell asleep right then and there,next to the one he loved. The undeniably sweet and polite Jake English, who was the best boyfriend in all of Skaia.


	9. Surprise Attack

**I have no idea where I am, or where I am going. I don't even know what I'm doing. A distant voice keeps telling me to murder everyone I know,to plunge them into a pit of deep despair where the only noise they will hear is their pitiful cries for help as I slit their throats...no...I don't think I would do that. Or would I? For now, I float along the winding cosmos waiting for a signal, any signal to put me out of my murderous stupor. Endless darkness envelops me as I await for something exciting to miraculously occur. My prayers are graciously answered as I come to halt at a green, flourishing planet. Rivers trail along it like little blue veins, with gray dots I assumed were** **structures. That means there's sentient life. And I recognize its scent. More like** _**their **_**scents, actually. And knowing them means their inevitable deaths.**  
**_ BARK...BARK BARK! BARK! _****Skyrocketing energy spikes my heart pounds against my chest, and I can't stop from chronically expressing my joy with gruff, short phrases that sound no where near being human.**

** I can't wait to see these people's delicious blood staining the walls of their lovely home.**

**_BARK! BARK BARK BARK! _**

* * *

''Hey, do you know where we keep the cake around here?'', John yelled to Jake, who sat polishing his twin pistols on the couch calmly.

''I don't know where the pastries are kept, poppet. Do we even have any cake?'' Jake stopped his polishing and raked his memory to see if they held any answers. _Nope, none here._ He picked up his jet black guns and resumed his task.

The younger male sighed. For once, he actually wanted some cake. He's had this fervent desire to cut a fat slice of fluffy, vanilla cake, stuffed with a creamy banana cream center, topped with whipped cream...

_Dang it, I'm getting myself hungry for stuff we don't even have... _John furiously scratched his head before settling for a glass of milk. He shuffled over to the living room in his baby blue pajamas, glancing over at the clock mounted on the wall. _9:24 AM_. That's probably the earliest he's ever woken up on a weekend. Seriously, where's the cake?  
John opened his mouth to complain about the lack of good food, when the doorbell rang. _DING DONG._ Wait, someone came to visit them?

_Hopefully it isn't __Gamzee__,_he thought silently, nervously peering through the tiny glass hole in the door. Jade stood there, her left hand resting on her hips, scowling deeply. In fact, Jade appeared as though she was muttering something under her breath; her eyes glowed an eerie shade of neon green, the very same color surrounding her in a energized blanket. John could feel the crackling of powerful electricity travel along his skin.

''Who is it?'', Jake inquired. He didn't even bother to look.

''Oh, it's just Jade, one of my friends.'', John replied, twisting the brass doorknob. ''Hello there Ja-''

**_''_**_**BARK.''**_ She said tersely.

''Uh, what happened to you? I haven't seen you in a while.'' The hooded male stepped back cautiously. Uneasiness thickened the atmosphere. ''Uh, what happened to you? I haven't seen you in a while.'' John spared an anxious glance towards Jake, who still was polishing his pistols happily. He couldn't read the murderous mood as usual._I can't shake the feeling she's not going to be as friendly as usual. But she's still __Jade__, right?_

Jake placed his twin pistols on the arm of the couch and got up.''I'll be in the loo. Just whistle if you require my assistance.''He strolled up the stairs and entered the nearby bathroom.

_ Really?!_ John thought angrily. He smiled feebly at his ''friend'', ignoring her murderous glare. Before he could get any answers out of her, she raised her arm into the air and landed a shattering strike on the boy's unguarded head. He fell limp to the floor with crimson blood trickling onto his forehead. Precious seconds passed and his instincts told him to get up or else; he rose swiftly, brandishing the Pop-a-Matic Vrillyhoo Hammer, clutching it for dear life with both hands. Soon, the two enemies threw away their past friendship; nothing mattered but survival now. Both players lunged mercilessly at each other, battle cries booming throughout the house. Jade sidestepped as John swung his hammer at her abdomen, pouncing on his backside. She raked his eyes with her clawed fingers, biting his head viciously. John blindly whacked her with his hammer, managing to almost beat himself up in the process. Out of the corner of his blood-stained eyes, the two jet black pistols beckoned to him; he staggered over to them, his fingers only inches away. Jade growled and grabbed his torso, flinging him against the wall like a rag ;dazed but upon seeing his enemy ready to rip him apart,John recovered immediately and swung his hammer wildly. Jade was struck by his hammer directly on her left shoulder, and she backed away holding her crippled crunched, though she felt no pain at all. She switched to a wolf-like stance, dropping to all four, rabidly growling at her opponent. Howling, she sprinted towards him, but he swiftly side-stepped, using the opportunity to leap over to the couch and grab the pistols. Sweat beaded on his face; he's never used a gun before and was terrified he would strike a vital point and murder one of his best friends.

_I can't just shoot her! She's my friend... she's been there from the beginning, helping me every step of the way. How can I kill her now? But if I aim correctly, maybe she'll just walk away. Really, she just growled at me. How am I suppose to talk some sense into_ _her if she's acting like this?!_ John froze, unsure what to do.

Seeing as how she was no longer a sane human, he shakily aimed at her and fired; the shot rang like a bell in the spacious room. The whizzing bullet struck her right arm, splattering crimson all over her black dress. The wound oozed blood, a gaping hole in Jade's arm revealing the tip of a bone, a grisly sight that made John's stomach flip. Jade yelped, glaring sinisterly at him with a stare that said '_I'll kill you later..._''. Briskly exiting through the front door, she left a trail of blood behind and ascended towards the fading stars above. Tense silence was what remained of the short battle; John stood still, catching his breath and almost falling to the floor from exhaustion. He didn't know what Jade was thinking. Has she gone completely mad from this game? What happened in the brief period of time he stranded away from the ship, twisted into a complicated love triangle that whisked him away from anything that didn't have anything to do with it, eventually forcing him to abandon the girl who had saved their lives? _Man, I'm a horrible friend. No wonder she's gone. It's hard to believe it would all be my fault, since such a friendly person couldn't change so dramatically after a few weeks. It's almost as if she's possessed..._

''Blimey...what happened here?''Jake entered the bloodied room with a shocked expression, buttoning his shorts.

John groggily turned to face him, wrapping his arms around his sweet lover. _I hope this never happens to you..._ ''My friend got possessed by something and went doggone crazy. She attacked me, and I had to use your pistol to shoot her. There was blood and snarling everywhere...I don't know why she's like this.'' Warm drops of water sprinkled his cheeks; he started to cry, thinking back to how he had accompanied Jade on her ship so she wouldn't be as lonely, and yet here he was at an entirely different location. He felt guilty for abandoning her during the last few yet crucial weeks aboard the cruise. _Why did I have to be so selfish? _

Jake patted his head softly.''Shoosh, it's not your fault. It should be mine truthfully, allowing you to remain here for an extended period of time. But... I do have a vague idea of who the culprit is.''

The younger male lifted his head slightly, gazing hopefully into Jake's determined eyes.''Wait, you do? Do you know how to get this person to change her back?'' _Maybe...just maybe I can redeem myself for being such a lousy friend._

''Yes, but this person is no ordinary villain. She is called 'The Baroness'. None can match her power equally, except for maybe Lord English. She sprung a trap on this friend of yours, and has presumably transformed her into a servant of great power. I don't know how we can demand her to change Jade into her former state, seeing as she is highly uncooraperative and will not do any favors for anyone except herself.''

John exchanged worried expressions with his lover.''We've been targeted by a dangerous troll, haven't we?''

''I think so.''

John sighs, resting his head on Jake's shoulder. Despite the grim situation, he smiles faintly. _At least in all this chaos, I met you, Jake..._

* * *

Swirling energy coated the space around a tall, sleek female, who had a pair of candy-corn shaded horns protruding from her head. She holds a golden trident at her side, smiling quite cheerfully to herself. Why, you ask? Because she has just located the sneaky children who escaped her grasp a few Earth days ago. Now she plots to smear their blood on her trident and take over this session herself. Standing next to her is a midnight-colored fellow, scowling quite furiously and having the same multi-colored aura draped over him as Her Imperious Condescension.

''Okay douchebag(I don't care about your name)we're gonna storm their shitty places like a boss, kill them, and reap the rewards. Now, we need to avoid that green bastard and his minions. And then once we're done with all that there won't be any suckahs to mess with us. My quest for awesomeness will resume and I'll finally show that lord guy he's not the only awesome person around here.'' She sneered and looked at the male next to her, who only stared into the dark abyss scornfully.

''Dayum, you're anti-social...''

* * *

**Not the best representation of the Condesce, but hey I'm not really familiar with the ancestors so whatevah. Hopefully this was a progressive enough chapter, because in the next one things start to get real serious, focusing on completing the game itself. But you'll have to wait a while for that chizz to happen since I'll be moving from Arizona to Florida this weekend, and won't be able to update for at least a week or so. (I know it SUCKS, but I might be able to do something earlier depending on which hotels we stay at during the trip have free Wi-Fi.) To all those guests ranting about updates; I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY! =TTATT= I appreciate your awesome passion for this story of mine, and want to thank all of you guys for reading so far. See you~! **

** UNTIL NEXT TIME! =UxU=**


	10. Deadly Romance

(*Note:It's going to be Bro, not Dirk himself) ''Where the hell am I...?''

Davesprite comes to a stop in front of The Land of Metal and Insects, where steel, titanium, copper, every kind of metallic material covered the planet surface, swarming with thousands of skittering insects of a multitude of shapes and sizes. Davesprite shrugged carelessly, and coolly descended to the shining surface. The only reason he came here was to meet his bro, who gave him the coordinates along with a curt message to meet him there. Yes, the one who had raised him from a wrinkly pink monkey state to his now teen douchebag self. His parenting was a bit rough,though those alluring pointed anime shades, dashing blonde hair that spiked up at all the right angles, perfectly cool expression more than made up for it...  
The feathered male shook his head and took a deep breath._Ugh, what am I even thinking. He's my bro, not my boyfriend._ He glanced down on his paper once again to make sure he was heading to the right location.

_Dave, it's your bro Dirk. Meet me at The Land of Metal and Insects, at the top of the biggish octopus-shaped building near the spiky mountains. I have something important to tell you._

Davesprite had a feeling this was going to be heavy, so once the golden vessel he had been trapped on for three years finally landed, he took the chance to abscond as quickly as he could. There wasn't any irony in his elder brother's words, which just made him even more nervous; though he didn't show it behind his expressionless mask, he was sweating fucking buckets. Once he was levitating only inches from the cold ground, the planet seemed to be **much** weirder up close. The life forms themselves were formed from metal, scurrying across the ground noisily with thousands of tiny legs. Their shells shined in the dim gray sunlight. What was the most unsettling thing was how the landscape distorted itself into a nightmare-like place; metal spires spiked the sky and eery shadows of insects wandered across the endless plains, their sharp mandibles clacking against hidden fangs. They never appeared directly in front of the winged boy,avoiding him as if he was as strange to them as they were to him. Drifting towards the towering cluster of spikes that stretched across the horizon, like ominous claws reaching up to pluck the source of life itself.

Davesprite came to a brief stop. He looked both ways; he wasn't sure where this ''biggish octopus-shaped building'' was really. What kind of retard writes that? He turned around and backed up to check his surroundings, then spotted a blur of bright blonde darting through the slanted skyscrapers.

The tilted anime-shades and katana immediately gave away his identity. _It's definitely br_o. Soon Davesprite had caught up to the elusive male behind the tall building; it looked more like an eight-armed obese clown in his opinion. Smoke billowed out from the top, covering a swirling patch of the grim view, which was a sort of good thing since a particularly large brass praying mantis passed by and it wouldn't be fun to fight it's razor sharp scythes. Dirk sat on a flat metal bar facing Davesprite with his arms in his lap and his raven katana laying beside him on the floor. Davesprite floated over calmly and seated himself in front of him, crossing his arms across his chest.

The neon orange male spoke up first.''So what did you call me for? Want to do another one of our awesome fights? Because I think I'm pretty boss in this form. I'd like to see you beat me this time dude.''

Dirk stared down at the copper floor.''Not this time, little man. I have to get something off my chest.''

_Speaking of chests, his is so damn toned the last time I saw it. I wish I could just take off his shirt- _Davesprite shuddered. _What the hell am I thinking? I don't even... _He straightened himself up. ''What is it bro?''

Dirk gulped and shifted in his seat nervously before taking off his shades, gazing deeply into Davesprite's fire ruby orbs with his brilliant orange eyes.'' In our doomed time line, I wanted to tell you this before we finally disappeared. But you went off to the alpha one and became an orange sprite dude. So I'm telling you now.'' He paused for a split second before continuing.'' I-I love you,Dave.''

_Love? _The younger boy couldn't believe it. He had hid his feelings for such a long time, abiding by the Strider rules to never show a hint of emotion. And yet here was his brother, stuttering and blushing like some school girl. _But...but this is my chance,too. I had thought he was gone forever, but now he's right in front of me. __I can finally tell him now__._Gathering his courage, he returned his brother's intense gaze. ''I love you too.''

Dirk's mind went blank.''Like, unironically?''

''Yeah,dude, I love you. I never told you because we were brothers. It's wrong but I don't care anymore. I don't think it ever mattered.'' Davesprite shyly approached Dirk and held his hands. ''Does this mean we're... boyfriends?'' He didn't blink; the smell of his bro's orange soda and Dorito breath intoxicated him and he didn't want it to end. Their calm, collected masks were beginning to slip; a light salmon blush dusted their faces, brows slightly furrowed together from anxiety.

''I think so bro.'' Dirk dipped his head and planted a soft kiss on his brother's lips. His hands cupped his freckled face, bringing him closer until they were only millimeters away from each other.''This also means I get to do this.''

He smirked slightly and kissed Davesprite. One of his arms wrapped around Davesprite's waist tenderly; as their chests pressed together, their heartbeats synchronized in a lustfully romantic melody. Dirk licked Davesprite's lips for permission and the orange male tentatively opened his mouth to let him in, his brother's tongue sweeping over every corner in his mouth. Dirk smirked in the hot makeout, sucking on Davesprite's tongue, earning a sudden chirp. Dirk hungrily grabbed Davesprite's ass with both hands, feeling their feathery soft curves; he earned a small peep from the winged boy, who held his brother felt a hard length pressing against his stomach and panted lustily to Dirk,''I'm getting hard bro...''

This comment made Dirk look down towards his bottom half._He has a dick? _Sure enough, a throbbing length bulged from the trembling sprite's soft down, rubbing against Dirk's chiseled abs. Davesprite's long tail wrapped around them, causing their hard dicks to chafe against each other deliciously.''D-Dirk, I ah...! I want you so badly...!'' Davesprite's voice failed him, his breath coming short when he felt the uncontrollable heat in his stomach flooded his entire being. He ground his hips onto Dirk's, moaning his name.

The hot friction made him bold, and Davesprite let his hands wander into his older brother's shirt, feeling every sweat-filmed muscle under the white polo. Dirk relished the touch of the cool hands on his skin, but wasn't about to give up dominance to his brother that easily. He deftly took hold of his younger brother's penis with his hand and started to trace his fingers teasingly along the length of it, caressing it tenderly. His own length began to rise and was unbearably suppressed in his pants; he couldn't stand the pressure any longer. He deftly unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. Lifting Davesprite up by his waist and placing him backwards on his lap, making sure he was angled into some sort of floating kneeling position so his wings wouldn't hit him in the face, Dirk searched for the puckered entrance that lay hidden in the folds of the sprite's orange feathers. He slid two of his fingers inside impatiently, scissoring them in and out from the tight entrance. Davesprite trembled; his tail unwrapped itself from around them and slithered into Dirk's tight pants. It slipped around the hard dick inside, pumping the slickening length. ''Dirk, I-ah...! I want you inside of me oh god yes! Ah!''

A large length of hot flesh entered the crow boy's backside, making him fidget uncomfortably at first. Dirk's warm breath brushed against Davesprite's face, sending a shiver up his spine. He trembled, shifting his weight to make the hard length easier to deal with.

''Ah! Dirk...mmmm...'' The sharp pain soon subsided; pleasure filled them, making Davesprite arch his back, clawing at his ruffled tail. Dirk rammed into his brother in a rushed pace, fondling Davesprite; cum began to leak out, covering their sweaty bodies. Near the climax, Dirk thrust in one last time, embracing his brother as he released his load into him. Davesprite did the same, throwing his head back in a breathless caw.

''Dirk!'' ''Dave!'' Both males collapsed upon each other. Davesprite turned his head around and smiled. He uttered his proclamation of endearment once again.''I love you...''

''I love you,too,Dave...'' Dirk gave him one last kiss before a golden trident sliced through both of their exhausted bodies. A wicked female wielded the blood-stained weapon with a dark smile planted on her gray face.

''How sweet...'', she whispered. Then she twisted the trident,skewering their internal organs and forcing cries of agony and despair to ring out into the cold, unforgiving landscape. In a few seconds, both lay dead on the floor, scarlet blood mixing its iron scent into the steely air. Dirk had held his brother in his arms even to his death; Davesprite's face was stained with hot tears, but there were no thoughts of regret when his unexpected death came. It was a bittersweet picture that would have touched the coldest of people. But The Baroness laughed. Laughed at their sorrow,laughed at their inevitable helplessness, their pitiful taboo relationship that was destroyed when it had just blossomed.  
The slender woman picked up their limp bodies and threw them to a pack of titanium recluse spiders which devoured them in mere seconds. Her grin slightly faded._That was fucking hilarious, but it's just nasty how I find them when they're doing shit like that. Blargh, it happens way too often..._ She sauntered over to one of the titanium spiders and cast her mind-control over it effortlessly, taking to the skies and into boundless space once again.

The corpse party has just begun.

* * *

**Look who updated early even though they said they were gonna slack off! HOO HOO HOO! Did you like this scene? Now that I look back at it, the pairing is pretty fucking rad. Whale, I'll be seeing you peeps latah! *passes out**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	11. Final Act

**Weeeeelll... I am just going to finish it here(obviously) and there will be alot of fighting because of stuff.(Great explanation there) Anyways, I would like to thank ya for reading this!**

**I'll still be writing Homestuck fanfiction after this, so no worries! I'll definitely keep on writing... *passes out***

* * *

After that little incident with psychotic dog-Jade, Jake and John decided it was best to confront The Baroness. Obviously, this relationship won't last for long if they've been especially targeted by an alien-troll-witch who is almost (or is) as powerful as Lord English himself. The pair swiftly journeyed across several alien planets, tracking down the infinite pathways The Batter Witch had traveled, using the same technique that Vriska was employing in the afterlife. So far, their once blank maps are now filled with blinking landmarks that splattered the maps in neon-colored blotches, resembling a mess that would have been produced by some kindergartener scribbling all over it with highliter. That's a good thing apparently. Anyways, upon following her outlandish tracks-while luring her out to create more chaos- heaps upon heaps of familiar bodies were discovered with gruesome injuries, maimed in various ways that were too horrendous to describe.

Once John had even come across Dave's house. The structure was lit with roaring fire, crumbling to the ground.

John gasped.''Dave!'' He sprinted towards the blazing building and flew to the second floor in a burst of wind. He did the windy thing; a powerful hurricane whirled over the house, blowing out the fire instantly. Only black, charred walls remained. John rushed through the broken window and found two lifeless bodies in the middle of the ash-filled room. The high piles of clutter were reduced to heaps of ashes, clouding the air in their acrid stench.

''Dave, are you still alive...?''John walked slowly over to the two burnt bodies.'_He's obviously dead, dumbass,_'said a voice that sounded like Karkat in the back of his head.

Their black arms seemed to be entangled around each other, frozen in place by death. The only sign of the two corpses' identities were the unmistakable shape of shades over their eyes, which were melted almost completely. John bent down on one knee to take a closer look. Red and blue stained one oval-shaped pair;another was completely black like the ash that coated the room, in a rounded, broad mold. _It's definitely __Dave__ and...__Sollux__, I think. I wonder what he was doing here...? _Great grief and regret washed over John. _I was too late to warn him. If only I was a little quicker,I could have saved him from dying like this... Now he's gone forever, burnt by that-that witch! She'll pay for this, with her life..._His previous feelings were replaced by something else more dark; revenge. Anger. More vehement than ever before, since not only one but two of his friends had been affected,one of them being completely disposed of.

A loud crash came from the entrance of the room. Jake had kicked down the door, brandishing his pistols immediately once he entered.''Do you*cough* know those two gentlemen there?''

''I used to.''

* * *

Several hours later, after wandering through even more hopelessly lost scenes of fallen alternate dimension comrades, a dark presence confronted them. It was the same feeling from before;a condescending, sinister aura that threatened to snuff out their own. They stood in a great plain of rolling, gray earth, before a towering metal gate that sealed off a portal to the final battle ground.

Jake had a film of sweat over his face.''Almost there, John. Are you ready,lad?'' He smiled grimly at the boy next to him. His pistols were shaking in his sweat-covered hands.

John nodded. He walked up to the door and produced a silver key that gleamed in the dark twilight. Before he could open the gate,a familiar voice stopped him.

''JOHN!JAKE! HEY, STOP RIGHT THERE!'' ,Roxy bounded up to them followed by Dirk. She was gasping for breath, and after she recovered she announced,''We want to come,too. We're not about to let you go alone and kill that bitch without us.'' She straightened her self, taking on a determined expression. Dirk showed no sign of anxiety or scrap of emotion as usual. They were dressed in stunning new god-tier attire. Roxy garbed in a blue dress with her player symbol on it, navy blue boots, leggings, and matching gloves. Her hood was the same color, wrapped around her neck like a scarf, flowing from the back. She wore a blue mask on her face, the kind a hero wears that only covers the area around the eyes but still manages to fool everyone. Dirk had a hot pink t-shirt with his player symbol on it, dark pink hood like Roxy's, with matching gloves and poofed-up princely shorts. He had light green shoes accompanied by plum colored tights.

John frowned._He looks just like ... should I tell him his brother was burnt to death? Right before we fight..? It's just so..._

''You okay, Egbert?''Dirk looked at him with a shred of concern showing through his cool features.

John shook his head to clear the unpleasant thoughts.''Huh? Uh, no I'm completely fine!''

Jake interrupted,''It seems that Jane is missing. Wasn't she accompanying you before?"

Roxy gulped before looking at him guiltily.''We kinda lost her due to the batter witch. She captured her in a trap. Dirk was caught in it too, so he couldn't help, and I... I fucked up big time. The head thingy that the witch put on her head controls her but the witch wouldn't let me anywhere near Jane. I was forced to retreat after getting Dirk out of the trap because she was focused on killing us.I'm sorry, Jake, but we might have to fight her once we cross over.''

An awkward silence filled the air. John broke it timidly,''So, are we ready to go now?''

A hand shot up into the air.''Do you mind a few more members joining?''

Rose, Kanaya, and Terezi walked towards the surprised teens. Terezi seemed to have just woken up, because even though she seemed to be looking around excitedly as if she wasn't blind, her hair was in tatters and her glasses were at an odd angle. Rose's breath smelled heavily like liquor, and Kanaya cast worried glances at her direction every so often. The original group of teens had the same thought at that moment:_Are they seriously going to fight like that?_

Rose swept her gaze over each of their worried faces and smiled grimly.''Don't worry about us. We are able to look after ourselves quite fine. Let's move along, shall *hiccup*we?

Reluctantly, John once again approached the solid steel gates and inserted the key, turning it sideways to unlock the grinding gears that whirred inside the behemoth barrier. The gates slowly inched open, letting bright rays of sunlight to cascade over the dim landscape. They shielded their eyes, cautiously entering the unknown territory. The Land of Fire and Water. Complimenting its name, volcanoes dotted the landscape. Rivers of burning lava mingled with water streams, creating a thick fog over the clashing points. Where water thrived, thick rainforests completely dominated the land with tempestuous thunderstorms overhead; lava rendered its surrounding landscape lifeless, covering it endlessly in black ash and fire. A lone metallic ship hovered over the unforgiving landscape, a flat platform that lifted itself on millions of propellers on its underside, supporting a shining titanium machine that sent vibrations down its metal sides.

The group stared in awe at the scene before them; then they realized how difficult this really would be.  
Her Condesce was seated upon the edge of the metal UFO, grinning wildly at the kids below._Those bitches won't even stand a chance against me._ She barked at the two females standing obediently beside her. ''I want you hoes to beat the shit out of those kids there. Bring their blood to me after you're done or I'll make you jump into a volcano. And one whole pint so don't fuck them up too hard!'' She dismissed them with a flick of her hand. They took off through the air, past the smoking volcanoes, past the whirling storms, and easily landed with a earth-shattering _THUD _in front of the wary group.  
Everyone hesitated at attacking when their once-close friends, Jane and Jade, faced them. Jade still remained a dog psychopath, along with Jane who only uttered one word over and over again like the unfortunate girl next to her. She was now shrouded in red god-tier clothing, which takes too much time to describe so just Google it.

_ ''__**BARK BARK BARK!'' ''OBEY.''**_

''J-Jade?'' Rose gasped, but quickly wiped the shocked expression off her face. Now wasn't the time to 's the time to fight.''I apologize for whatever damage I cause Jade, but it's in self-defense. I do hope you forgive me later.'' Jade just growled at her angrily. Taking up her magic needles, Rose charged at her, aiming for her arm. She didn't want to seriously hurt her. Dirk followed her example and ran at Jane with his katana raised. War cries rang through the air as Rose slashed at Jade's left arm, but Jade blocked it with her bare hands, the pointed needles drawing scarlet blood from her palms. She snapped at Rose's neck, missing by millimeters. Rose drew back unfazed, crouching down low and-suddenly she wasn't there. Her body reappeared at Jade's backside. Before she could react, Rose spewed dark magic from her needles that binded Jade with tendrils of black energy. Rose took out four staples from her captchalogue, brimming with the same sinister energy and large enough to staple a person's hands. She walked over to the writhing dog-girl, and pushed the staples onto her two wrists and ankles, pinning her tightly down to the ground. Jade howled desperately, trying to break loose from the staples.  
Rose gave her a sympathetic glance before joining Dirk in his battle. While she was battling with dog Jade, he dealt with the robotic Jane who managed to snap his katana in half with her superhuman strength. She almost broke his right arm and was nearly able to maim him twice if it weren't for the short-haired female who intervened each time.  
Dirk uttered a quick 'Thanks' to his ally before dodging one of Jane's punches that would have left him headless(again). After consulting with Rose through brief glances, they decided on a hasty plan. Dirk began to flash-step around Jade, his form reappearing and disappearing again and again; Jane froze in place, not knowing where to strike. In her head, The Condesce hissed in frustration,'_JUST HIT HIM ALREADY DAMMIT!'_.Jane's back was completely unguarded. This was the perfect opportunity; Rose pounced on her, flinging her arms around her neck, poising her needles around the unprotected flesh.  
Jane hissed, throwing herself to the ground abruptly. They rolled around in the earth, punching and kicking, Jane landing quite a few hits on the persistent female who was trying to restrain her. John finally decided to help, along with Kanaya. They grabbed Jane's arms and legs(which was quite hard considering how much she was flailing about). After placing her on the ground alongside Jade, Kanaya, John, Roxy, and Dirk holding each limb, Rose stapled her wrists and ankles into place. The triumphant girl smirked. Then the group shifted their concentration from the two females towards the imperious woman perched on the metal ship's edge, scowling quite visibly.

_What the fuck?! They couldn't have just done that! Those bastards are gonna pay with their blood for this... no way am I gonna get schooled by a bunch of kids. _Why she needed their blood was a complicated matter; it involved taking over both sessions of the game, hoarding countless powers for herself. With them, even Lord English would be rendered powerless before her. She would rule the galaxies for all eternity! The Condesce raised her trident and commanded,''You, dude with the stabby issue, get your ass over there! I need their damn blood so make sure to gather as much as you can!''  
The glowing male next to her nodded. Soon he was floating to the group of teens, who were starting to cautiously make their way towards the levitating aircraft. Even if they flew there, being able to stay afloat was a big issue, with all the violent weather and harsh terrain. The two parties were almost about to face each other in a grim duel when something made them freeze in their places.

A sudden ear-splitting screech rang out from the hovering aircraft. Fuschia blood pooled over the edge of the UFO, dripping thousands of feet below. Where the near-omnipotent queen had sat moments before was replaced by her beheaded corpse. Towering over her dead body was no other than Lord English himself. In his hand was her cut off head, her face twisted into a warped look of pure agony and sheer terror. He threw the head; it fell into a volcano below silently as a feather dropped on the floor. It was as if she was mere fly who had just happened to be in the way.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

Jack flew down from the top of the odd machine to take his place beside the unwavering lord. Lord English's bloodthirsty gaze challenged anyone to come near them, growling rabidly. Now it seems as if this mission was impossible. The challenge set in front of the teens was daunting, to a point that they considered whether they give up or move on. Impenetrable volcanoes, weather, and impossible foes blocked their path to endless fortune. What will they do now?

Before they could make the difficult decision, a large tear in the Fourth Wall opened. Color danced around the torn sky; several large ships emerged from the crack. On the ships were crowds of trolls from scattered dimensions, glaring quite viciously at green cherub below. Of course, the head ship held Vriska, Aradia, Feferi, Nepeta, Meenah,Sollux, Tavros, and Aranea. Shouting erupted from their ranks as the land filled with countless fighters holding the same objective:defeating Lord English to end this tyrannical game. The ships gently landed (some, accidentally, on the various volcanoes) and docked, letting the fighters stream onto the battlefield. Through the giant mass, the small group of teenagers were swept away to the front lines, where the head leaders of the army were prepared to meet them.

''Vriska, did you plan this?'', John called out. He came to a stop with the rest of his party at the feet of the leaders of the massive organization.

''_Heck yeah!_ This is so awesome I bet Lord English will be completely obliterated!'',Vriska shouted confidently, taking out her glowing blue dice.''Are you guys ready? We're going to have two-thirds of army charge at Jack, then the rest will follow us to Lord English. Don't worry; _we've_ come up with a butt-kicking attack plan.'' She smirked smugly. Though everyone doubted she even knew what she was saying.

Above,Lord English raised his cane and smashed the whirring machine. It completely crumbled under his formidable power. Buckets upon buckets of blood spilled out from it, a rainbow of genetic material washing over the whole of the UFO. His dark green face twisted into a hard expression of rage, making his eyes turn an ominous blood-red. Then the vast armies charged. His vehement bellow was drowned out by the shouts of thousands of humans and trolls side by side, aiming for the red of his beady eyes. No one knew how it was possible. To beat him one would have thought that much more was needed than an uncoordinated army, a couple of kids, and a few mutant sprites. One might say it needed a second dash of rare luck to roll the perfect numbers yet again. Or the help of freed slaves who had powers none could describe to smite any in their way. It all ended with a _BANG._ A boy with green eyes and twin pistols shot the fated bullet, fulfilling his inevitable destiny in Lord English's blood.

In the corner, behind the smoldering machine, a door appeared. No one noticed it through the shouts of victory from blasting the nefarious Lord English to pieces. The door almost blended into the background, but one troll noticed. Karkat made his way to the door shaped like a building block house_, _turning the familiar luminous doorknob that sent hair-raising electricity through his extended finger tips. The boisterous shouts were drowned out; all that was and ever will be was beyond this door. What he had missed last time will now be recovered, and so much more. When he opened it, the most wonderful sight greeted his eyes that closed the curtains on the elusive game that had almost massacred them all.

But that is a story for another act.

* * *

**OMIGOSH THAT WAS SO EPIC IT MADE ME CRAP MYSELF INTO THE NEXT CENTURY- Anyways~, how did you like that dramatic ending? Yeah, there was so many plot holes you could have fallen through them. BUT! (hehehe) Karkat was obviously here because Gamzee had gone over to the dark side and he wanted to end this shit before he completely lost him. Sorry if it his sudden appearance made you go 'WTF I DON'T EVEN BLUH BLUH-' well I'll promise not to do that in my future fanfics.**

**TH4NKS FOR R34D1NG! :]**


End file.
